Lars Suzuki
*NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam *OZ1-01MSZ Tallgeese |ships crewed=*LCAM-02XA2 Dominion II "Season 1" *LQAM-010 Imperius Warship Class "Season 2" |affiliation=*Equatorial Union (During Fade of Eternity) *Orb Union (Formerly) |universe=Zero Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity |first appearance= |final appearance= }}He is the former pilot of the NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam, former Lieutenant of the Orb Union now turned Mid-Eastern war hero in the Equatorial Union. He is also he gained the rank captain however he still serves as a Gundam-type pilot during extreme cases. He appear during the events of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. In season 1, he pilots NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam and he pilots GN-0000 00 Gundam and the later the OZ1-01MSZ Tallgeese in season 2. He runs a sub-faction in the army, using his ship codename "Wild Rose" which takes the best of E.U. and putting them together for a task force to deal with overwhelming threats & using the Gundam-type teams they help defend the Equatorial Union from the evil forces of Chimera Corporation. He is the current captain of the ship LQAM-010 Imperius Warship Class using his combat forecasting to out think most enemies while still able lead the forces. Personality and Character He wears a white cloak that has his title on it. He has a carefree and boastful spirit. He is lighthearted and friendly, however he also seeks a swift end to battle so he pilots his Gundam, and keeps his left eye sewn shut, due to over using the Chaos Particles mixed with brainwaves to try to remake the "Chaos System" it is red with a black mark on it. Despite his status and combat abilities, he believes that war should always be used as a last resort, and also sees strength without restraint as needless violence while believing in such things as honor and Chivalry during battle though can break from this when required. Lars also feels a great level of depression after his son Hazama being hospitalized by his mistake, after battling the black mobile suit during combat in remains of an old ruined colony. This event lead Lars in a downward spiral through alcoholism and rarely thoughts of killing himself though never could bring himself to do so. Abilities and Skills At most times he prefers to engage in melee duels with his opponents over shooting combat, mainly due to the whip-like heat rod is a great attack weapon within battle, as well as fully master the controls of an advanced Gundam system and weapons. He has shown that he is able to control the DRAGOON System well battling a full on assault of enemies which for most people be extremely hard to do. He has shown to be able to use the Chaos Factor, however the amounts of particles repaired his eye however is forced to keep it stowed it shut in order for his eyes from keep it from activating all the time due to the side effects of the CP Particles in his damaged eye. History Backstory He was born on June 19 42 C.E. And raised in Orb, he later joined the military and eventually become a mobile armor ace, his skills were proven to form a natural is outstanding. Later after the whole bloody Valentine feeling like he should do something, he quit the army at the time inside an Murasame, he went and joined the Equatorial union fighting back the forces of ZAFT, however the battle isn't going so well. So then he was requested to go to Hanger Seven, inside was a black and red mobile suit it seems that they wanted to test this new "Weapon", from the Earth Alliance for a kind of peace treaty. Aboard the Ikazuchi Gundam, the tide of battle was turned within a wondrous moment, ZAFT retreated there forces for a later battle the victory was won. The Fade of Eternity Quote Trivia *His Looks are based on Bismarck Waldstein from Code Geass. *Believe or not, the Chaos Eye being closed shut was inspired by Kakashi over his original template, however, to keep it from him wearing a mask went with a more savage way of doing it. Category:Equatorial Union